


Precious

by Aredriseth



Category: The Palaces of the Twelve Sacred Beasts
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/confort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth
Summary: Bai Zhi Ao really was a precious one.





	Precious

Gu Ting Yu was currently hugging Bai Zhi Ao. The bigger man was quiteky crying into is shoulder, overjoyed from seeing him again after such a long time. He was the first beast and as it was, it took him a long time to visit all of the other eleven beasts, each of them more and more powerful as he progressed and therefore taking more and more time to finish. Did he like all of them? Certainly so, but Bai Zhi Ao had a special place in his heart. He was the first beast, he was the first man he ever slept it (Bai was the one who deflowered him so to say) and he was the most gentle one of all of them - the one with the best personality certainly. A person couldn't just not love Bai Zhi Ao.

He did his best to comfort the puppy, who was still out of himself.


End file.
